Welding systems reside at the core of the modern industrial age. From massive automobile assembly operations to automated manufacturing environments, these systems facilitate joining in ever more complicated manufacturing operations. One such example of a welding system includes an electric arc welding system. This may involve movement of a consumable electrode, for example, toward a work piece while current is passed through the electrode and across an arc developed between the electrode and the work piece. The electrode may be a non-consumable or consumable type, wherein portions of the electrode may be melted and deposited on the work piece. Often, hundreds or perhaps thousands of welders are employed to drive multiple aspects of an assembly process, wherein sophisticated controllers enable individual welders to operate within relevant portions of the process. Hydrogen introduced into a weld operation or process can compromise weld integrity based upon, for instance, hydrogen increasing porosity of the weld. Hydrogen can be introduced into a weld operation or process through flux since flux can absorb moisture from ambient air during storage.
As mentioned, a weld operation or process can be compromised with flux absorbing moisture from ambient air of a welding environment and what is needed is an improved welding technique to facilitate reduction of hydrogen in a weld process.